thefallingstarsrebornfandomcom-20200213-history
The Falling Stars Reborn Wiki
WE ARE AND ALWAYS WILL BE FALLING STARS OUR STORY You tore through the trees, your focus locked on your straining muscles and ragged breathing. Every limb screamed in agony as you continued to sprint, your dentures clenching with each step. You could feel your energy ebbing away, you'd lost any sense of direction, every scent new and threatening. Your eyes bulged in panic as your paw struck a root jutting from the ground, all your thoughts scattered as you hit the ground. Your ears began to ring, every breath making the distant ring evolve into a constant, reverberating roar. Your eyes rolled back as finally consciousness slipped from your grasp. You woke to the sound of voices seething with rage. You flinched, thoughts still blurry as you glanced up. Warning bells flared in your ears as the hushed voices came to a crashing hault, the silence weighing down on you. "Who do you think you are, tresspassing on OUR territory?!" An outraged, female voice bellowed from beside you. Before you could glance over, another voice chimed in. "Cashmere, no need to be so harsh." You began to oscillate, every muscle in your body trembling at the calm, murderous tone. You could feel the glare of every wolf surrounding you locked on your injuries, your ungroomed fur, just looking for a weak spot, any place that they could hit to weaken you, to kill you. You tried to speak, but your voice failed you, your thoughts too scattered to form words on your tongue. A male stood over you, his glare fierce enough to make even the strongest wolves cower away. "Where am I?" You said finally, your voice barely audible despite your efforts. The male curled his labrum, his dentures stained red. "Why you little-" He was cut short by that same, horrifying voice. "Now, now, Vincent. They only asked a question." Finally the source of the voice appeared, female, beautiful as sin, but her eyes, her eyes were those of a demons. Her glare fell on you, that glare dripping with malice and blood lust. "You are in my packs territory, and you won't be leaving it alive, unless..." You glanced around, terror, pure terror filling your every thought, every breath. Every wolf obeyed this female, even the bulky male standing only a few paces away. Your terror intensified as a realization struck you. You're going to die here, each and every one of these wolves could over power you. Visions began to flash in your mind, of the wolves tearing you apart, of them relishing in each mark they left, each drop of blood they tore from your body. You were simply their prey, with no hope of surviving. "Why didn't you kill me when I was asleep?" You said weakly, every word making your voice shake even harder. The female smirked, amusement dancing her eyes. "Because we want to give you a choice. A game for us, I suppose. I will give you two choices, but no matter what you choose, we win the game. I guess it's kind of one sided but, you don't make the rules." The female chuckled slightly before continuing on. "Here are your choices; We give you five minutes to run and if you aren't off our territory, we will tear you apart, limb by limb, or, you could join our pack." "Make a quick decision!" PROPAGANDA CRITERIA ∙I∙ OBEDIENCE All members WILL be loyal and obedient to the higher-ups, no matter the cost. If one is not listening to their higher-ups and if it continues after warning, they will suffer a minor consequence. PUNISHMENTS WIP ∙II∙ LOYALTY Every member MUST be loyal to TFS. If this is failed they shall suffer the consequence no matter how harsh. Their lives will be turned over to the higher-ups of TFS to decide their fate. PUNISHMENTS WIP ∙III∙ BEHAVIOR All members of TFS must take the roleplay time in a serious manner. We may have times to be funny and make jokes but when the time comes to be serious, you best listen when you're told the first time. After a warning and it happens again, you will suffer a minor consequence. PUNISHMENTS WIP ∙IV∙ ACTIVITY We ask that members stay active after joining, if you are not active within a certain time without a reason or warning, you will be exiled. This especially applies to the higher ranks that acquire leadership when needed. PUNISHMENTS WIP ∙V∙ VISITATIONS Visitors or friends are always welcomed to our camp, but please ask higher-ups before bringing them. They are allowed to stay with you, however they cannot disrupt roleplay or annoy/insult any members. Disrespectful behavior will event in attack, friend or not. PUNISHMENTS WIP ∙VI∙ CONCERNING SPARS o schedule to gain a higher rank, the Spar it must be ran through and planned by higher-ups. During roleplay we will Spar as if it were a sport. Even during this roleplay a Spar must be monitored by a higher-up or a trusted lower rank. PUNISHMENTS WIP CREDITS Banner's Art: https://www.reddit.com/r/furry/comments/3jz1ov/feelings_falvie Falvie Table's Art:Storm Coding: Mommalexi Descriptions: Brusier Category:Browse